1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic disc capacitor technology and more particularly, to a combination capacitor and strip material arrangement, which comprises a capacitor element, a strip material, and two connecting wires fastened to the strip material to hold the capacitor element for packaging, preventing the capacitor element from deviation, displacement or falling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitor is passive two-terminal electrical component consisting of two conductors separated by a dielectric and used to store energy electrostatically in an electric field. Regular capacitors include three types, namely, wound capacitors, multilayer capacitors and electrolytic capacitors. A multilayer capacitor uses a series of alternating metal disks, called plates, and ceramic (talc ceramic, titanium ceramic, barium titanate ceramic) disks, called dielectrics. This type of capacitor is inexpensive, versatile, and widely used in electronics of all types. The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a more recent development and is often used as a replacement for older designs of various capacitors.
Because modern electronic devices have thin, small and high precision characteristics, high pressure resistive large capacitors are not suitable for use in a micro substrate. In order to meet the requirements for small-sized electronic products, mini ceramic disc capacitors are created. A mini ceramic disc capacitor generally comprises a mini ceramic disc, two electrodes formed of a silver glue and respectively coated on opposing top and bottom surfaces of the mini ceramic disc, two connecting wires respectively bonded to the electrodes and suspended at one same lateral side relative to the mini ceramic disc, and a protective coating coated on the connecting wires and the electrodes. Because the two connecting wires are suspended at one same lateral side relative to the mini ceramic disc, this design of mini ceramic disc capacitor is suitable for through-hole mounting but not practical for SMT (Surface Mount Technology) application. For SMT application, a secondary processing process is necessary to bend the connecting wires.
Further, because the connecting wires are round wires, the mini ceramic disc can easily be forced to display relative to or fall from the round tips of the two connecting wires during the processing, resulting in a bonding or packaging failure, or defective product. An improvement is this regard is necessary.